Don't leave me
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Ambos sentían el dolor en sus corazones por haber perdido a la persona que amaban pero, ¿y si sus corazones empiezan a latir de amor por otra persona?


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo dueño (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **¿Se creían que no iba a escribir nada de mi crack pairing favorita? Qué equivocados estabais 8D**

 **Y como no, yo siempre con los feels xD a veces pienso que debería escribir algo de comedia, luego recuerdo que se me da como el culo escribir algo cómico y se me pasa ;-;**

 **Por cierto, hay una referencia a un fic aquí ;3 es una oración que pegaba bastante aquí xD pero ese no es el caso :3 el que sepa decirme la oración y a qué fic hace referencia le dedico un one-shot de la pareja que quieran (exceptuando el yaoi, no voy a escribir nada de ese género, lo siento uwu)**

 **Bueno, no molesto más, a leer~**

* * *

Ambos fueron dejados, pero de nada servía lamentarse ya. Soltar lágrimas no sanarían sus corazones, tampoco lo haría el recordar los momentos felices con las personas que amaron.

Se resignaban, negaban enamorarse de nuevo, solo existirían para ellos Ayano y Haruka. Aferrarse al pasado es lo que hacían, pero lo ocultaban. Ene mostraba una sonrisa alegre y Shintaro seguía con su semblante serio de siempre. Parecían distintos, pero en el fondo eran tan parecidos que era difícil distinguirlos. Obviamente tenían sus diferencias, pero se entendían mejor que nadie.

Ene molestaba a Shintaro para dejar de anhelar aunque sean por unos instantes sus momentos con Haruka, aún sabiendo que con eso no lograría nada tenía el derecho de dejar de sufrir aunque sea un poco ¿no?

Por parte de el anti-social, él se quedaba encerrado en su habitación sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que haya en el exterior; solo él, su ordenador, sus familiares, Tono y el molesto virus que vive en su ordenador para joderlo, o ese era su pensamiento.

Después de lo que ocurrió con Ayano, no quería salir a la calle, antes de conocer a la chica de bufanda roja de por sí salía poco, ahora ya no tenía contacto alguno con nada que no fuera nombrado anteriormente.

Un día cualquiera, el chico estaba tranquilamente en su computadora leyendo un manga muy interesante, hasta que leyó las palabras que dijo la protagonista femenina:

 _Tal como una gruya de papel, volaré hasta toparme con la muerte._

A raíz de eso, miles de recuerdos junto a Ayano pasaron por su cabeza. Lágrimas aparecieron sin avisar y todo en él dejó de responder.

Como era de esperarse, Ene no tardó ni un segundo en preocuparse, ¿por qué lloraba tan de repente? No obtenía contestación, solo una mirada vacía y sin vida.

—Ayano... —sollozó. Después de eso, no dejó de nombrarla una y otra vez.

—Amo, escúcheme, sé que es difícil aceptar el haber perdido a alguien, pero debes aceptarlo y seguir adelante —le animaba la muchacha de cabello azul.

—Tú qué sabrás virus estúpido —habló claramente en un tono frío y cortante el de cabellera oscura, secando las gotas saladas que salían por sus ojos.

—Sé más de lo que tú crees, Kisaragi —se defendió, mirándolo con frialdad y furia en sus ojos—. Si Ayano está muerta no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, estar como un idiota llorando no es la mejor solución y sé que lo sabes.

Sabía que ella misma hacía eso, pero estaba harta de que lo manifestara cuando ella se lo guardaba para sí misma, ¿creía que no tenía problemas aunque fuera una chica cibernética? ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

—¿Crees que yo no he perdido a nadie? Realmente estás en un error. No sabes nada de mí, ni de donde provengo ni nada, ¿quién te dice a ti que no he sufrido? ¿Piensas que no tengo sentimientos?

Shintaro seguía en silencio mientras la joven de coletas estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El chico estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Ene tan decaída.

—Siento haber sido tan borde, amo, pero no soporto verlo triste —sollozó—. Sé bien por lo que está pasando, así que puede pedirme consejo cuando esté en esta situación, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo a la vez que mostraba una gran sonrisa, aún cayendo lágrimas desde sus azulados orbes.

Posó su pixelada mano sobre su lado de la pantalla y esperó alguna reacción por parte de su amo. Éste seguía perplejo, le rondaban miles de preguntas sobre ella, ¿a quién perdió? ¿Por qué sabía tanto sobre su persona? Esas y un montón de cuestiones más atormentaban su mente.

La miró y se percató de que todavía tenía su diminuta mano en la pantalla. Puso un dedo junto a la mano de Ene y ambos sonrieron.

Desde ese día se formó un vínculo muy especial entre ambos, tanto, que uno de sus corazones empezaba a latir por el otro, transformándose esto en un amor imposible.

Estaba confusa, seguía amando a Haruka, pero Shintaro... él y ella han pasado muy buenos momentos además de haberla animado, parece mentira que esté enamorada de dos personas completamente distintas. Corazón traidor, ¿no se suponía que tú latías por Haruka?

Suspiró, no tenía remedio. A pesar de haberse vuelto tan amigos, ¿qué podía hacer con este sentimiento? No estaba bien confesarse como si nada ¿o sí? No, no estaba bien, su amistad podría irse al traste, prefería conservar su vínculo con él a perderlo y arriesgarse a que la odiara. Sí... no era capaz de hacer otra cosa.

 _Me basta con que no me dejes para ser feliz._

Pensó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Vio como su amo dormía plácidamente, no se dio cuenta de cuando se hizo de noche pero tampoco le interesaba.

—Te amo, Shintaro —pronunció en un susurro.

Algún día se declararía como tal, pero ese día no era hoy ni mañana ni pasado mañana, sería cuando toda esta tragedia terminara.

Se fue al móvil de Momo, pues la rubia iba a actuar y estaba algo nerviosa, además de que le prometió tranquilizarla.

Unos segundos después, un adormilado Shintaro abrió sus párpados con pesadez, buscando con desesperación a la virus, supongo que esa declaración había sido un sueño.

—Yo también te amo, Ene. —murmuró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin quererlo, ambos se enamoraron del otro.

* * *

 **Sé que quedó algo OoC, pero hacer que Shintaro sea romántico es MUY complicado.**

 **Supongo que haré una continuación de este one-shot si este tiene buena aceptación, claro está :3**

 **Bueno, me tardé como más de cuatro horas para escribir estas míseras palabras (sí, me tardo mucho, por la simple razón de que deseo que todo esté a la perfección, recalco que soy muy perfeccionista xD)**

 **¿Creen que es lo único que subiré de estos dos? Lo siento, pero se espera una avalancha de one-shots ShinEne/ShinTaka 8D (caerán algunos HaruTaka y por supuesto de mi bella OTP KanoKido)**

 **Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta cosa :3 (no tiene otro nombre xD)**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
